A realidade entre nós dois
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: Apenas um momento para dois jovens, em uma casa na vila Uchiha... *OneShot* *SasuSaku*


A realidade entre nós dois

O silencio tomava conta da vila de Konoha naquela noite fria... Não se viam pessoas nas ruas. Nem mesmo um movimento era percebido pelos seres inanimados daquele lugar. E em uma casa na vila Uchiha, em um certo quarto, o mesmo silencio predominava, fazendo companhia a um casal que dormia profundamente, na mesma cama.

Sasuke inspirava e expirava o ar lentamente, com o braço ao redor da cintura de Sakura. O lençol cobria seus corpos... despidos de qualquer roupa.

Ela podia ver as kunais vindo em sua direção velozmente, mas antes que a atingissem, Sakura usou o kawarimi-no-jutsu e avançou contra o oponente. Mas o que não esperava era que o inimigo também usasse aquela técnica.

"Droga..." – a jovem praguejou quando atingiu o inimigo falso, e arregalou os olhos quando sentiu o verdadeiro surgir atrás de si. Ele iria usar alguma kunai, com certeza... Fechou um dos olhos, já podendo sentir o sangue escorrer nas suas costas...

Sakura sentou-se de súbito na cama, pegando a kunai que estava em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira e colocando-a na frente do rosto. Sua respiração era ofegante e sentia o suor escorrendo pelo canto de sua face. Não havia inimigo ali... A única coisa que via a sua frente era a parede do quarto de Sasuke. A kunai na sua mão reluzia a luz da Lua, que entrava pela janela.

A jovem sentiu a mão de Sasuke em sua própria, abaixando seu braço que estava segurando a kunai. Bastou apenas um olhar para saber que quando se sentou na cama, assustada, acabou por retirar o braço dele de sua cintura. Aquilo não parecia te-lo assustado, porque sua voz veio sonolenta.

- O que aconteceu, Sakura? – a garota respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

- Nada... Foi apenas um pesadelo... – com essas palavras, ela colocou a kunai na mesa-de-cabeceira de volta. Desde que havia se tornado jounin, a jovem não conseguia dormir sem ter alguma arma por perto. Em seguida, aninhou-se sob o tórax do rapaz, fechando os olhos.

Sasuke admirou sua namorada em seus braços, percebendo como ela ficava mais linda enquanto dormia. Aquele perfume de cerejeira que ela estava exalando, estava começando a embriaga-lo. Sentiu-se quase que enfeitiçado quando a beijou de leve no pescoço. Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo, ele não sabia, mas sentia-se imensamente feliz quando seus lábios entravam em contato com a pele macia dela.

Para sua decepção, Sakura não acordou. Suspirou desanimado, e logo voltou os olhos para o teto, admirando-o por um momento. Em seguida, estudou o quarto, onde encontrou suas roupas no chão.

Apenas uma palavra veio a sua mente: felicidade.

Felicidade... Algo que ele imaginou desconhecer o significado logo que seus pais foram mortos pelo seu próprio irmão. Mas naquele momento, sentia-se feliz porque tinha amigos e tinha Sakura. Fazia três anos que estavam namorando.

Motivo estranho para sua felicidade, porque se originava de algo que ele jamais iria imaginar. Claro que quando eles faziam parte da equipe 7, ele podia perceber que não era apenas amizade o que sentia por Sakura, só não sabia dizer o que era. E também, naquela época não podia ficar pensando nisso porque tinha o objetivo de matar alguém. Matar seu irmão. Para aumentar sua felicidade, Itachi encontrava-se morto.

Depois de ter cumprido seu objetivo, começou o namoro com Sakura. Recordava-se do quanto ficou feliz quando provou dos lábios dela pela primeira vez... E de quando estiveram juntos completamente... De corpo e alma.

Isso parecia ser algo impossível na época em que Ino e Sakura brigavam por ele. Desde o inicio estava certo de que não ficaria com Ino, apesar da garota ser forte. Nesse momento, agradeceu mentalmente por Sakura estar dormindo e não poder ler seus pensamentos, porque tinha que admitir que Ino era realmente bonita. Sasuke olhou para a garota que dormia tranqüilamente. Mas tinha certeza de que a loira não conseguia ser mais bonita que aquele anjo em seus braços.

De certa forma, ficava feliz que Ino estivesse com Shikamaru porque assim não iria ser mais importunado por ela. Sem que percebesse, uma lembrança lhe veio a tona.

- _Acho que eu estava certa... – comentou Sakura, sorrindo, observando Ino e Shikamaru andando pela rua, Shika com o braço enlaçando a cintura da jovem. Sasuke, ao lado de Sakura, olhou-a, sem entender._

- _O que quer dizer?_

- _Que a Ino e o Shikamaru estão namorando . Eu sabia desde o inicio que eles ficariam juntos._

- _... – a garota suspirou aliviada, e em seguida apoiou a cabeça no ombro do namorado._

- _Que bom que eu estava certa. Pelo menos assim, ela desistiu de você, Sasuke-kun ._

_Sasuke olhou-a de esguelha. Realmente ela tinha razão. Só não entendia como Shikamaru tinha ficado com Ino, se o mesmo vivia dizendo que as mulheres eram problemáticas, em especial, Ino. Em seguida, lembrou-se das palavras de Chouji: **Apesar de dizer sempre a mesma coisa, o Shikamaru gosta da Ino.** E até mesmo Naruto dizia isso de vez em quando. De fato, todos comentavam a forma de como eles se olhavam e a preocupação com que tinham um com o outro..._

_Sasuke deslizou sua mão para a cintura de Sakura, encontrando os olhos dela._

_- Não ia fazer diferença, boba... – ele abaixou a cabeça, lentamente, encontrando os lábios dela._

Sasuke suspirou, olhando para o teto de seu quarto. Não conseguia entender como Shikamaru e Ino começaram a namorar. Mas quem era ele para falar aquilo afinal? Nem ele mesmo entendia o que o levou a namorar Sakura. Presumiu que foi a mesma coisa que fez Neiji e Tenten ficarem juntos. Já no caso de Hinata e Naruto, não sabia dizer. Nunca entenderia a mente de Hinata por escolher logo Naruto. Uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça. O que será que Hinata via em Naruto? Isso continuaria sendo um mistério para sua mente...

Todos haviam conseguido se tornar bons jounins. E Naruto continuava dizendo que seria o Hokage. Algo típico. Tinha certeza de que aquilo não iria mudar, enquanto o garoto não conquistasse aquele sonho.

Já Kakashi, continuava sendo um jounin muito mais forte do que antes, porque havia se submetido a um treino pesado. Continuava executando as missões... E continuava lendo o seu livro preferido "Come Come Paradise". Sem dúvida, Kakashi morreria com esse livro ao seu lado. Outra coisa que não conseguia entender era o que levava caras como Kakashi a lerem Come Come Paradise.

E também o que levava caras como Jiraya a escrever aquele tipo de livro... Sem duvida, mulheres. Naruto havia comentado que durante todos os treinos que tivera com o sennin pervertido, ele ficava espiando as garotas tomando banho.

E a Hokage ainda era Tsunade, que vivia sendo alertada por Shizune para trabalhar mais, e beber e jogar menos.

As coisas não haviam mudado muito... Pelo menos, não muito.

Sasuke olhou para Sakura, que ainda dormia. Com todos aqueles pensamentos, perdera completamente o sono. De repente, lembrou-se de algo. Algo que fez o seu coração bater mais rápido. Não queria acordar a jounin, mas... precisava saber a resposta dela... Sua ansiedade foi maior.

- Sakura...

- Hu? – a garota ainda tinha os olhos fechados.

- Você já sabe a resposta?

- Nani? – indagou Sakura, sonolenta.

- De se casar comigo. – ela ficou em silencio por um momento. Um momento em que Sasuke achou que ela tinha voltado a dormir.

- Gomen ne – a jovem abriu os olhos, encarando-o. Em seguida, um fraco sorriso brotou em seus lábios e uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça – ontem eu não pude responder direito porque estava conversando com a Hinata-chan .

- ... – Sasuke apenas suspirou, lembrando-se do terrível passeio do dia anterior. Uma pilha de pratos de ramen se encontrava na frente de Naruto. Pior foi que na hora em que eles foram num festival que estava tendo ali, o loiro fizera o maior estardalhaço. Típico dele, claro. Sakura, Sasuke e Hinata tinham gotas na cabeça enquanto observavam o garoto. No momento em que perguntara qual era a resposta da namorada, Naruto surgiu na sua frente, chamando-o para ver quem era melhor no tiro ao alvo.

Sasuke suspirou novamente.

- E então? Você já tem a resposta?

- Hmmm... hai... – Sakura encarou-o profundamente, séria. Apesar de tantos olhares assim, Sasuke ainda sentia o coração bater mais rápido.

O aposento estava em completo silencio, sendo interrompido apenas pelas folhas de Konoha, balançadas pelo ocasional vento. O semblante sério de Sakura se transformou em um sorriso singelo. Ela desviou os olhos esverdeados, falando logo em seguida.

- Sasuke... você sabe que isso vai mudar tudo, né?

Silencio.

- Ne, Sakura...

- Hu? – ela levantou os olhos para encontrar os dele.

- O que vai mudar? – Sakura tinha que admitir que aquele olhar de desentendido era muito fofo no rosto dele. Daquele tão sério Sasuke. Ele continuava a esperar a resposta da namorada, e ficou mais confuso ainda quando a escutou rir baixinho.

- Nani?

- É você n.n

- Eu? Sakura, você voltou a dormir?

- E por acaso, estou com cara de quem está dormindo? – Sasuke estudou-a atentamente.

- Está.

Bobo ¬¬''

Durante o silencio que permaneceu ali, um sorriso singelo se formou nos lábios do garoto. Sakura sentiu sua alma ser preenchida com aquele pequeno gesto. Amava aquele sorriso... E ainda mais porque aquele sorriso era apenas para ela.

A mão de Sasuke pousou em sua bochecha, fazendo-a olha-lo diretamente nos olhos. Sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus, gentilmente, e Sakura o beijou de volta, permitindo que a língua dele explorasse sua boca.

Lembrava-se que antes, um beijo era tudo que queria de Sasuke. E pensar que já havia acontecido muito mais que um simples e inocente beijo...

- Ne... – ela murmurou ao se separarem, encostando sua testa na dele.

- Nani? – Sasuke sussurrou, de olhos fechados.

- Eu aceito... – o garoto sentiu o coração bater mais rápido e beijou-a levemente no pescoço, sem perceber o quanto fizera a jovem se arrepiar. – é claro... que eu não iria recusar .

Sasuke sentiu um sorriso se formar em seus lábios... Ela não fazia idéia da felicidade que estava sentindo naquele momento. Seria capaz de passar o dia inteiro sorrindo e ainda tendo que aturar Naruto.

- Sasuke-kun, você tem uma missão amanha também?

- Hai... – ele suspirou, sentindo aquela felicidade evaporar. – proteger um homem que está sendo ameaçado de morte.

- Está com mais sorte que eu... vou ter que procurar algumas pessoas desaparecidas do vilarejo vizinho.

- Mas o cara tem medo de qualquer coisa. Dá raiva... – Sakura não conteve uma risada.

- Não tem graça, Sakura. ¬¬ Eu me lembro da ultima vez que tive que protege-lo: os assassinos nem teriam o trabalho de mata-lo, porque ele quase morre de ataque cardíaco por causa de alguns pássaros que saíram gritando das arvores. – uma gota surgiu na cabeça dele.

- n.n'

- Ne, Sakura...

- Nani?

- Já que você vai encontrar o Lee amanha, avise-o que vamos nos casar, ok?

- Hã? – Sakura olhou-o, intrigada. E como se entendesse, logo em seguida, sorriu. – ciúmes do Lee-san?

- Lie.

- Mas ele já sabe que estamos namorando há muito tempo.

- Mas parece que não bastou apenas isso. – Sakura ainda não entendia por que tanto ciúme se Lee nem dava em cima dela, nem nada do tipo.

- Tudo bem... já que você insiste. Mas ainda acho que você é um bobo nesse departamento... ¬¬

- Garanto que é apenas aos seus olhos, querida. ¬¬ O que eu não vou deixar é o Lee pensar que ainda tem chance com você. – Sakura ficou olhando-o meio que surpresa. Ele estava tão fofo tendo um acesso de ciúmes... Um sorriso apareceu na face dela.

- Arigatou n.n - ela levou uma mão até o rosto dele, e em seguida beijou-o de leve nos lábios. – você é mesmo muito fofo com ciúmes n.n

- Não estou com ciúmes... ¬¬ - Sasuke não entendia como estava conseguindo fingir tão bem. Mas ele imaginava que o motivo do sorriso de Sakura era que ela já tinha entendido o que ele estava sentindo. Nem precisava discutir pra saber que ele estava se mordendo. O sorriso desapareceu rapidamente ao lembrar-se de algo.

- Sasuke-kun, já que eu vou dizer isso para o Lee-san, quero que diga o mesmo para aquela garota que não sai de cima de você.

- Quanto a mim, eu não sei, mas você está com ciúmes, certo? – comentou Sasuke com um sorriso maroto. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o sangue ferver.

- Lie. Eu chamo isso de "raiva das garotas que ficam dando em cima do meu Sasuke-kun", entendeu agora?

- Humf! n.n

- Alias, quero que espalhe pra Konoha inteira que vamos casar, porque todas as mulheres solteiras dão em cima de você. òó

- Quem é que estava falando que eu era um bobo nesse departamento? – o sorriso maroto voltou ao rosto dele.

- Ora, eu tenho razão, porque no meu caso só é o Lee-san e já você, é a vila inteira.

- Engano seu, amor. Toda vez que você esta andando pela vila, eu vejo esses garotos idiotas não tirarem os olhos de você. Sinceramente, fico me perguntando se eles não tem nada pra fazer mesmo.

- Quer dizer que você fica me vigiando?!

- É claro. Quero ter certeza que nenhum atrevido vai parar a minha namorada na rua.

- Não se preocupe. Antes que alguém faça isso, você já fez primeiro. n.n'

- Não se sente honrada?

- Lie. ¬¬'' Nem sempre o meu _namorado_ fica comigo, então o Lee-san me acompanha até a minha casa.

- Agora você entende por que eu quero que ele saiba do nosso casamento. ¬¬

- E, aliás, ele é uma companhia muito agradável.

- Nani?! – a risada de Sakura preencheu o aposento.

- É brincadeira, seu bobo n.n A companhia do meu noivo é melhor que qualquer outra .

- Acho bom mesmo. – Sakura ignorou aquele comentário breve, beijando-o apaixonadamente. Sasuke sentiu um sorriso brotar em seus lábios, assim que cessaram o beijo. Sentia-se feliz em estar do lado dela... E tinha certeza de que era com ela que queria passar o resto dos seus dias.

- Aishiteru, Sakura... – ela sorriu amavelmente. Aquele sorriso que tanto mexia com ele. Mas antes que ela falasse alguma coisa, Sasuke colocou o dedo sobre os lábios dela. – eu já sei...

Ela também o amava... Sabia que ela ia dizer isso, e realmente não queria desperdiçar aquela noite com palavras. Sakura continuava a olha-lo nos olhos, surpresa. A única coisa que sentiu em seguida foi seu amado beija-la ardentemente. Sem hesitar ela correspondeu...

Os sentimentos de ambos permaneceriam os mesmos e aquela realidade nunca iria mudar afinal de contas...

Owari

Dicionário:

Aishiteru: Eu te amo  
Arigatou: Obrigado(a)  
Gomen ne: Desculpe  
Hai: Sim  
Lie: Não  
Nani: O que  
Ne: Ei  
Owari: Fim

**Yo, minna!! o/**

**Nossa, quanta felicidade voltar a postar fics aqui T.T Eu ia postar essa fic há muito tempo, mas aí deu o problema no FFNet e acabei tendo que adiar pra hoje mesmo n.n' Bom, a questão é que a fic tá aqui e espero que vcs tenham gostado dela, assim como eu realmente adorei escreve-la o/ **

**Esse one-shot foi só pra "cobrir" a fic que eu to terminando de fazer, ou melhor, as fics n.n' Pois é, então logo logo eu apareço com novas fics. Desculpem por vcs terem que me aturar, mas esse é só o começo n.n'**

**Ah, sim! E por favor, deixem reviews, ok? Eu realmente necessito delas pra continuar a escrever T.T Certo, certo, esqueçam minha outra parte sentimental, ok? n.n' Apenas não pude resistir...**

**Mas a parte de deixar reviews é sério, viu? Por favor, não esqueçam dessa parte importante, ok? n.n'**

**Bjs e até a próxima fic o/**

**Kiyuii-chan**


End file.
